Ripped Sleeves and Fake Auditions
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: Tag to 'Prank'd' - Sonny wants to know just why Chad was setting up what he thought was a genuine audition for her. She thinks it might just be because he cares. Chad/Sonny. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sonny With A Chance.

AN: So I have about three different CR pieces that I'm working on and need to finish as well as one for JONAS and I seem to think the solution to all this is to write a SWAC. -sigh- Anyway, it's a sort of extended ending to the episode 'Prank'd' - feedback is always appreciated. (For CR readers only - please nominate for the CR Awards - link is on my profile!)

* * *

"Hey."

Chad grimaced at the sound of her voice. This was embarrassing enough as it was, he really didn't need Sonny to come and gloat that Chad Dylan Cooper had fallen for a prank. Even when he realised he had been pranked, he had tried to laugh it off but standing in the same position for some time had annoyed him. And his arms being stuck to the window didn't really help matters as he couldn't reach his phone and blackmail someone into helping him out.

"Come to gloat?" he asked as clearly as he could, considering he was still stuck to the window.

He felt her standing next to him, looking out of the window. "No. I just…thought you might need some help," she said. "It's not like Zora used really strong glue," she added.

Fifteen minutes and some choice words from Chad later, he was completely detached from the window. Pulling his face off hadn't actually been that bad – Sonny had been right, the glue wasn't that strong and she had even come equipped with water.

He collapsed into one of the chairs feeling slightly exhausted, closing his eyes. He opened them at the sound of something being waved in front of him only to find that Sonny was holding the sleeves of his leather jacket in front of his face.

"Sorry about the jacket, Chad," she said sincerely before sitting down in the chair next to him.

He shrugged and she stared at him. "Why are you not mad that I had to cut off the sleeves of your jacket? And that you're never going to be able to wear those shoes again. And you car…" she trailed off at his grimace when she mentioned the car.

He shrugged again not wanting to take his anger out on her.

"Chad? Are you okay?" she asked, and he looked at her to find her gazing at him concernedly. He didn't know why but something in him snapped and the next thing he knew, he was on his feet and had launched into a tirade.

Sonny watched him pacing back and forth and vaguely heard him mention that he was 'The Chad Dylan Cooper' and found herself zoning out. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him pacing while mumbling to himself. She could vaguely feel guilt settle in the pit of her stomach as she thought about how she had laughed when Zora had explained what was going on. Sonny had just assumed that Chad would laugh it off, but when she had gone over to the Mackenzie Falls set, she found that he wasn't there and it had stupidly only hit her then that he would be stuck to the window until someone helped him.

She had then run back to the So Random set to find Zora and after finding her in a vent, had asked her about the glue. The second Zora mentioned using mild glue she had grabbed a bucket of water and headed back to find Chad. Unsurprisingly, she had found him in the same position that she had left him in and she had set to work quickly. She had been focused on ungluing him but she quickly realised he wasn't saying much. Normally, it would be impossible for him to go five minutes not talking about himself and insulting So Random but he had even let her cut the sleeves of his jacket off. She had sort of regretted that – he did look pretty good in that jacket. She sat up as he stopped pacing and turned to look at her, a confused look on his face.

"Why did you come back?" he asked and she blinked at the sudden question.

"What?" she asked, unsure what he was getting at.

His eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean. Why aren't you sitting with the clowns from Chuckle City laughing at Chad Dylan Cooper? Isn't that what you should be doing?" he asked accusingly.

She stood up so she was facing him, not quite ready to give him the answer to that question yet. "Why did you set up an audition for me?" she asked softly.

He blinked. He hadn't expected that. And had she not been listening to Zora's ridiculous explanation? "I didn't remember? He wasn't even a proper director," he said.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, but you didn't know that. You thought you were actually setting up an audition. So go on, why did you?" she asked.

He looked at her and found himself staring into her bright brown eyes. He had been hoping she hadn't picked up on that.

"I asked first," he said stubbornly and she smirked. He was avoiding her question and he knew it.

A familiar line from not so long ago clouded her mind and she took a step forward taking satisfaction in the way his eyes widened slightly. "I think its because you care," she said, not unlike the way she had said it a few months ago.

"N-no." She grinned as he stuttered.

"Yes, you do," she said. "You care about me," she added, in a sing song voice.

"No," he stated and although there was no stutter this time, it was said quietly.

"Really, Chad?" she asked, widening her eyes slightly for effect. She could almost see himself debating on the answer in his eyes and she realised the exact moment he admitted defeat.

"Fine! I care about you, okay? There, I said it! I like you!" he exclaimed in a rush.

She smirked and took a step back before starting some sort of victory dance, chanting "Chad cares!" in a loud voice. He moved towards her and tugged on her hand pulling her towards to him before kissing her softly. She pulled back and whispered, "I like you too."

He smirked. "Good."

"Good," she replied, with a smile, but before they could continue their usual argument, he captured her lips in another kiss.

As she wound her hands through his hair, she realised that she'd have to remember to thank Zora later.


End file.
